Shielding electronic components from electromagnetic interference (EMI) is important in many applications. Many electronic modules include an electrically conductive chassis which, when grounded, acts an effective EMI shield. However, many electronic modules are mounted to common backplanes within an electronic assembly. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,254 entitled "Electronic Module Interconnection System", the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, which discloses a backplane printed circuit board used in an electronic system having a number of electronic modules. One of the problems associated with this type of electronic assembly is that EMI can be created but not effectively shielded at the interface between the electronic modules and the backplane to which they are connected.